my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Polly
She is the middle child of Mars and Carol, with Molly being her elder sister and Dolly being her little sister. She is the more independent of the three sisters, preferring to spend time away from the other two girls. She is a student at the Portia School. Background The middle child of Mars and Carol, Polly loves to read and study. She likes to go visit the Research Center and play board games with Isaac. Polly feels that her sisters need to study more to have a chance at a better life in the future, but she mostly keeps to herself. She wants to get a scholarship from the prestigious University of Atara. Personal Life Polly was born on Spring of Day 25 and is the middle child of Carol and Mars. She attends the local school in Portia with the rest of the children in the town. Unlike the other girls in her family, Polly is extremely smart and wishes to obtain a scholarship to the University of Atara when she grows older. Polly feels that her sisters need to take their studies more seriously, but she tends to keep to herself. Polly enjoys visiting the Research Center, the Commerce Guild, and playing Cross Five with Isaac. Out of all the cities and countries she has learned in school, Polly wants to visit Seesai the most. Physical Appearance Polly wears an orange dress with yellow polka dots on top of a white blouse with pale orange stripes, orange leggings, and red shoes. She wears her hair up in a but with a ribbon tied around it. Related Characters lives with Mars, her father; Carol, her mother; and Molly and Dolly, her older sisters. She is Best Friends with Isaac, a fellow intellectual and her Cross Five partner. They can sometimes be seen playing Cross Five in the Park or walking around inside the Commerce Guild. Her teacher at school is Lucy. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Mars| | Carol| | Molly| | Dolly| | Isaac|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule After school (4 PM) Can be found with Isaac playing Cross Five On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Are you the new Builder? I'm Polly, it's nice to see other people try to bring about the telesis of this world...or at least that's what the Mayor likes to say, haha. Nice to meet you! ;Stranger * I did great on the last test. I wonder how well my sisters did. * * I'm always interested in a good book. Do you have any suggestions? * Ms. Lucy is so smart. I hope I can be as smart as her one day. * Ms. Lucy says the plants are dormant during the winter, but they're starting to bloom again. * I have to sneak away from Molly and Dolly so I can do my homework in peace. * My Mom makes all of our clothes. She's so talented. * Come to think of it, I've been looking for a book called 'Journey to the East.' I know it's a classic, but it's so hard to find! The story sounds so dreamy, though...One day I'd like to go on a grand adventure like that. |-|Friend= ;Friend * With two sisters I don't get a lot of time to myself. * Dolly and Molly say that I show off in school. But I think they just need to study more. * You must be pretty smart to be a builder, huh? |-|Sparring= ;Spar * |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * I could always go for some ice cream. * I love the juices available at this restaurant. ;Ask about work *(My job right now is to study hard at school, so later on I can pick a profession that I really like. ** ;Casual talk * Ms. Lucy told us a lot about other cities and countries. I think I want to visit Seesai the most. *(What types of gifts do you like?) * I'll tell you what I don't like, I don't like fish. I always have trouble getting rid of fish bones. ;Compliment *(I heard you're a really good student.) ** I want to be able to help the Research Center one day. I want to restore all the incredible technologies that we lost during the Age of Darkness. *(Do you have a goal in mind?) ** My immediate goal is to get into the University of Atara. I'm still a few years away, so I must study hard. |-|Seasons= ;Spring * Ms. Lucy says the plants are dormant during the winter, but they're starting to bloom again. * My sisters' and I share a birthday. * It's perfect weather to play cross five with Mr Isaac in the park. ;Summer * I wish we could take a summer holiday, but Mom says we can't afford it. * It's perfect weather for ice cream. * I love the summer. I get cold so easily. ;Fall * All the leaves change colour in Autumn. I wish I know why. * Mom's working on a new winter coat for me. * Oh, it's getting colder. ;Winter * I double-dog dared Toby to throw a snowball at Dolly. * I like curling up with a good book when it's cold outside. * One year the river froze over and we went skating. It was fun. |-|Weather= ;Rainy * I love the sound of the rain. * I need a waterproof bag to keep my books dry. ;Snow * Snow is just crystalized water. Isn't that interesting? |-|Festivals= ;Day of the Bright Sun * Isaac told me about the history behind this festival. It's so interesting. * I was talking with Isaac, even though he hates gatherings, he really likes this holiday for some reason, even though he pretends otherwise. ;Winter Solstice * It's nice when everyone comes together. |-|Nemesis= * I'm busy. * Please leave me alone. * I have to get back to my homework. Gift *Polly doesn't care for Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz, Asteria (Bouquet), or Power Stone, unlike most |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play *Likes Juice and Ice Cream *Dislikes Seafood |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia If you find her when she is playing cross five with Isaac, you can play cross five against her instead. Gallery Polly.jpg Portrait Molly Polly Dolly.png|Molly, Polly, and Dolly Category:Characters